


In which Ilhoon hates skinship, and Sungjae and Minhyuk prove he's a flithy liar

by sevenbyseven



Series: Exactly What It Says on the Tin [2]
Category: BTOB
Genre: BTOB - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Competition, Flash Fic, Kpop RPF, M/M, OT7, Polyamory, RPF, Teasing, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbyseven/pseuds/sevenbyseven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't supposed to be a competition, not really. Which of course meant Minhyuk and Sungjae made it one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Ilhoon hates skinship, and Sungjae and Minhyuk prove he's a flithy liar

It wasn't supposed to be a competition, not really. Which of course meant Minhyuk and Sungjae made it one.

Everyone knew Ilhoon didn't like skinship. He made a point of mentioning it whenever one of his bandmates got too close or let a touch linger too long for his tastes. But Ilhoon was a filthy liar, and all of his bandmates knew it. Arguing the point never got anyone anywhere, though. For being the second youngest, Ilhoon could cut cold with a look like no one's business, and he could hold a grudge for days on end. It was better to just let him go on believing his own lie, and so his bandmates did just that.

Except for Minhyuk and Sungjae. They could never leave well enough alone.

They agreed that Sungjae had the advantage. Being schoolmates, he spent more time with Ilhoon. Hell, they even slept head to head in the dorms, occasionally whispering when the lights had gone out and they thought everyone else had fallen asleep. Ilhoon was the only one who occasionally made the mistake of trusting Sungjae - despite that cat smile and repeatedly proving he could _never_ be trusted. And Sungjae being Sungjae took advantage every time.

Sungjae especially liked to take advantage when Ilhoon was sleepy, on the verge of drifting off as he stole a nap between schedules or after classes. Being the maknae line, Sungjae was usually there by Ilhoon's side making himself a ready pillow for his hyung's drooping head. And that was when Sungjae would strike.

Or not so much strike as persuade. A sleepy Ilhoon was a startlingly pliable Ilhoon, that spine of iron melting under the canopy of Sungjae's body and the brush of Sungjae's incredibly mobile mouth. For this Sungjae had learned slow and steady was the way to go, gently...gently... Until Ilhoon's lips parted and Sungjae knew he'd won for the moment.

Minhyuk's method relied on patience as well, but he was a less subtle hunter. Where Sungjae was devious, Minhyuk was a tease. He made a point of touching Ilhoon as much as possible, then moving away before Ilhoon had a chance to complain. A hand slipping under a t-shirt to dance fingers across Ilhoon's stomach. A too long touch at the back of Ilhoon's neck. A hand maybe a bit too high on Ilhoon's thigh. Minhyuk would do this for days until Ilhoon came to him in a pique.

Minhyuk found it funny that Ilhoon always seemed to track him down in a practice room when it was late enough for almost everyone to have left Cube already. Minhyuk found it _interesting_ that Ilhoon's cold demeanor never seemed to come with him. He was all flushed cheeks and indignation and it was always then that Minhyuk's patience started to fray as he listened to Ilhoon's barely contained complaints. But Ilhoon always broke first in the face of Minhyuk's feigned innocence. He might have a slighter frame, but Ilhoon never had a problem shoving Minhyuk back against a wall or a piano or a bench and returning all those touches in a frenzy of pent up frustration - until Minhyuk showed Ilhoon exactly where he could put his hands.

But Minhyuk never pointed any of this out, and Sungjae never moved faster than Ilhoon allowed. They let Ilhoon believe his lie.

And Ilhoon let them think he didn't know they were keeping score.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fictional and for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> Also, there's not real order to this "series". They're just a bunch of loosely related vignettes that I wrote down as they came to me. Oop.


End file.
